


The Mummy (2017) revamp

by Volando



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: Egypt, F/M, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volando/pseuds/Volando
Summary: My version of The Mummy (2017).





	1. Chapter 1

I love The Mummy (1999). It was frightening and I was scared of it when I was a child. However, it also encouraged me to find information about this ancient civilization and allowed me to develop passion for it and History. In 2016 summer, I accidentally found out about the Universal Pictures' plans to reboot it and I was very excited. However, I was not very satisfied with Tom Cruise and Sofia Boutella who was unknown to me but it was not a big problem. The trailers looked awesome, however, they spoiled the film. Talking about the movie, I really enjoyed the performance of Sofia. Jake Johnson, Courtney B. Vance, Annabelle Wallis and Russell Crowe were also good but I think that there should be someone else instead of Tom Cruise. This film had potential although the plot had some acute problems and even logical issues. I started to read fan fiction and I was not completely satisfied. Those stories inspired me to create my own version of The Mummy. I do not want to write this story as a book. It will be something similar to a script. I want you to imagine everything as a film. I believe that it will be even more interesting when you have only a few details and have to think about everything else by yourself because only you can create the perfect story which you would love. I hope you will enjoy it.

The main differences between this work and the movie:

  1. The plot does not begin in London or Iraq. I believe that the landscape of Egypt gives the movie authenticity and it is significant part of the movie. It was interesting to see the action in London but I prefer Egypt as it worked really well in 1932 and 1999.
  2. The story of Ahmanet is not spoiled at the beginning as it is too predictable. The Universal Pictures want to reboot the original movies, so let’s focus on 1932 where the story is revealed later.
  3. The film should have included more horror and terrifying scenes. People say that it should have been a horror movie with lower budget and with less CGI but personally I cannot imagine the mummy without a sandstorm.
  4. The creators wanted to concentrate on the Dark Universe instead of the quality of this film. So, I decided to terminate these links and make a standalone movie without the Prodigium.
  5. The ending is quite disappointing. Yes, it leaves doors wide open for a potential sequel but I dislike the idea that Nick Morton gains power and is as strong as Ahmanet. It diminishes the role of the mummy and turns Nick into a mummy and that is unacceptable.
  6. The director wanted us to support the main villains of the Dark Universe and think whether they or we are the real monsters. Yet, the character of Ahmanet is not fully developed and her backstory is not satisfying and raise a lot of questions. Why couldn’t she bring Set before killing her family? Why Set needs to come to our world in a form of a human even if he was able to give the dagger to Ahmanet? Why she has to be dependent on a man? By the way, the story is also corrected to make it more realistic (no double irises, no Set in the room and so on).
  7. There are some details from The Mummy 1932, 1999 and even leaked primal introduction of The Mummy 2017 that included Assyrian king Ashurbanipal.
  8. There are a lot of goofs in the movie, such as mercury and chains in the tomb, ancient Egyptian art and language, Set, the plane and so on. These things are corrected.



You can also read this work on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/157322174-the-mummy-2017-revamp


	2. Chapter 2

Death is but the doorway to new life.

We live today, we shall live again.

In many forms shall we return.

***

Late morning in the West of Egypt. The sun is blazing. U.S. Army sergeant Nick Morton and corporal Chris Vail are standing in the Qattara Depression. On a dune, the reconnaissance team is observing a group of Libyan terrorists that invaded the Qara Oasis.

Chris: It's filled with insurgents down there.  
Nick: We can do this.  
Chris: Oh, no, no, no! You're not going down there.  
Nick: You're right, I'm not. We are.  
Chris: At least call in an airstrike.  
Nick: Airstrike? Bad idea.  
Chris: A little one. Just... Maybe they'll run off.  
Nick: And then they’ll continue to sabotage towns and attack innocent people. Also, we don't even know what's down there. Perhaps there are precious antiquities. Treasures.  
Chris: No, sir, I ain't going on this one.  
Nick: What?  
Chris: I'm not going.  
Nick: Vail.

Nick takes out a knife.

Chris: What are you gonna do, stab me with that?

Nick cuts Chris’s waterskin.

Chris: Oh, no, no, no! You crazy bastard. It's a full day's ride to the nearest water!  
Nick: The nearest water is right down in that village. Come on, Vail. Where's your sense of adventure?  
Chris: Well, that's just great, Nick. That's just great!  
Nick: Come on, slip in, slip out, just like we always do.

***

Nick and Chris runs from a group of terrorists while shooting at them. They go to small streets and poor buildings but cannot escape from shots.

Chris: You son of a bitch! Oh, my God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!  
Nick: Move! Move!  
Chris: You kidding me? "Slip in, slip out"? This is not like we always do!  
Nick: Stairs! Just run! Run! Grenade!

They get on a roof of a house and start to run above a row of dwellings.

Chris: I hate you! I hate you so much! I never even wanted to come to this country!

They lie on a roof.

Nick: Let me think. Just let me think.

Chris takes a radio.

Chris: If anyone is listening, this is L-26, urgent, hot! Request dynamic precision strike at our mark!  
Nick: You did not just call in an airstrike!  
Chris: Oh, yes, I did! Oh, man! We're gonna die!  
Nick: Just, please, Vail! Let me think!  
Chris: We're gonna die because of you!  
Nick: Just let me think!  
Chris: Think about what?  
Nick: I'm thinking...  
Chris: What? What are you thinking?  
Nick: I'm thinking… we're probably gonna die here.  
Chris: I knew it! I knew it!

Eventually a missile lands in the middle of the main street and kills several men. The roof collapses and the troops fall to the ground. The group of remaining terrorists runs away towards a cliff.

Chris: I am still alive!  
Nick: As much as those insurgents. We need to follow them.

Partners follows Libyans and hides near the entrance of a cave in the cliff.

Chris: What are we going to do now?

After some moments strange sounds, screams, and shooting echo in the cave.

Nick: We have to go in and check out what is happening there.  
Chris: It looks like I decided to rejoice too early.

Colleagues come inside. It is very dark. Chris takes a flashlight and sees a pool of blood. All terrorists are dead as all of them were shot.

Chris: So, they were so frightened by us that decided to alleviate the whole situation by killing themselves.

Nick takes his own flashlight and walks around the corpses while observing the cave.

Nick: That’s strange. I mean, normally they should have tried to kill us and die trying to do that. That’s really unexpected.  
Chris: Yeah. But I’m glad that everything is over and now we can go to our base.

Nick stares at vague lines in the stone and scratches dust.

Nick: Look, this block is not a part of this wall. I wonder what is behind it. It's like doors that lead to a tomb which is crowded with golden amulets, jewellery and luxurious death masks.  
Chris: Don’t you dare to start smashing your way into it. How can you be sure that it is a tomb? Or that this thing is related to the ancient Egyptians?  
Nick: There’s only one way to find out it.  
Chris: Do you really want to get into jail for looting?  
Nick: We wouldn't be looters. We would be liberators of precious antiquities. Oh, look, here are some hieroglyphs. It means that there is a treasure and we’re going to see…

Colonel Greenway and several troops suddenly appear in the cave.

Greenway: I was told you boys were supposed to stay away from here!  
Chris: Yes, sir!  
Nick: But based on intelligence, we had reason to believe the insurgents were holding civilian hostages. We had to make a call, wait for Delta to respond or go in alone!  
Chris: It was Sergeant Morton's idea to go in, actually!  
Nick: Only to find out that the villagers had long since evacuated.  
Chris: Yeah, lucky for them, not for us. Sir, when we realized we were in the center of the insurgent stronghold, it was too late. When we were discovered, we started taking on heavy fire.  
Nick: Well, sir, Corporal Vail, here, is too humble to admit it, but he risked his life to save mine. He's a hero. In fact, I'd like to recommend him for a citation.  
Greenway: I don’t want to hear your stories. You had to observe the territory and inform us about the situation here. Moreover, you killed all the men and now we can’t interrogate them about their group, leaders and plans.  
Nick: That’s not true, we didn’t kill them. We found them dead near this tomb.  
Greenway: Tomb?  
Nick: Yeah… We found the doors in the cave with some ancient signs on them.  
Greenway: Well, that means we have to call archaeologists.

Nick frowns.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours pass. A helicopter lands near the cave. Jenny Halsey joins Nick, Chris and Greenway who stand outside.

Jenny: You?

Jenny slaps Nick.

Greenway: You know each other?  
Nick: I don't know you, Miss... Miss...  
Jenny: Okay. Sergeant Morton thinks that I'll be too embarrassed to tell you that I had him in my hotel room three nights ago in Cairo. And whilst I was sleeping, he ran away and left me. What a gentleman. I'm not embarrassed, Nick. Disgusted, yes. Regretful? Certainly. But mainly, just amazed at your ability to mimic all the qualities of genuine human intimacy if only for 15 seconds.

Chris chuckles.

Nick: Okay. Sir, I admit that Miss Halsey and I did spend a delightful evening in Cairo. A very long and satisfying evening, if her reactions are to be considered sincere. But, sir, I left with fond memories. Now, perhaps I may have neglected to say goodbye to her the next morning, only because she was exhausted and I didn't wanna wake her. Okay.

Greenway: You‘ll solve your personal problems later.  
Jenny: So, where‘s the discovery?

They go to the cave and she looks at the doors and reads the hieroglyphs.

Jenny: “Forbidden“.  
Nick: What the hell?  
Jenny: That‘s strange. We are like a thousand of kilometres away from the Nile where the vast majority of ancient Egyptians and all pharaohs were living. We have to open the doors.  
Chris: I think we should do the opposite thing, it‘s a warning.  
Nick: Okay, let‘s bomb them.  
Jenny: Are you crazy?! We need to remove the doors very carefully. Even a part like this is consequential to the history of Egypt. Colonel, this is a significant find. I need your men to assist me.  
Greenway: We're not even supposed to be here.  
Jenny: It is my job to make sure that anything of value stays out of enemy hands and is safe.  
Greenway: We have no idea what could be there.  
Jenny: The contents of Tutankhamun's tomb alone were valued at 650 million pounds sterling. Understand?  
Chris: Oh. Um... Colonel? If I may. With a couple of shaped charges, we could just close this cave right up and Miss Halsey can come back another day.  
Greenway: Shut up. Okay. You got two hours, then we're moving out. Sergeant, you're getting inside with her.  
Jenny: Him?  
Nick: Me?  
Greenway: Yep.  
Nick: Sir...  
Greenway: That's an order.  
Chris: I'll be right here on duty.  
Greenway: Get in the damn cave, Vail!  
Chris: Oh, man!

***

After some time with wedges and crowbars they manage to open the doors. Chris takes a camera and starts filming Jenny and the tomb.

Jenny: It is definitely a tomb. I'm in a large antechamber of some kind. It‘s empty. There is an inscription on the northern wall: “Cursed be those who enter the tomb. They shall meet death when the creature takes their...“ The part of the wall with the end of this sentence is lost.  
Chris: Why did they write such things?  
Jenny: To keep everyone away and secure person‘s serenity in the tomb.  
Nick: Hey, there are other doors.  
Jenny: You‘re right. It‘s written “Plague“ on them. Okay, we need to open them.  
Chris: Shouldn‘t we trust these inscriptions and leave this place?  
Jenny: Don‘t be silly. What can happen?

After almost an hour they enter the second room.

Jenny: I have never seen such a strange room in my entire life. It‘s like a narrow corridor and its floor is some metres below with fixed wooden spears, their tips are turned into the ceiling, so intruders would fall and die.  
Chris: Okay, this is really creepy.

They put boards that connect the doors of the second and the third rooms. Finally, they open the last doors and are astonished.

Jenny: It‘s a very big chamber. There are pictures on the walls depicting... screaming people who look at the sky... and... Set... and a woman. It looks like people are afraid of her. Then there is a text on one of the walls. It‘s weird. There isn't a single provision made for someone's journey into the underworld. No canopic jars, no shabtis. Oh my God... In the back of this room there are six watchers that remind Anubis. They face inward instead of out. In the center there is a quite big statue of Horus who stands on a box made from stone.

Chris: What does that mean?  
Jenny: Whatever's in there, it shouldn‘t be freed. This is not a tomb. It's a prison. To be buried in a place like this would have been a fate worse than death.

The radio cracks.

Greenway: Lima 2-6, come in.  
Chris: Copy, sir.  
Greenway: Get out now. We got reports of bogeys inbound. We gotta take off.  
Jenny: I need specialists. From Cairo.  
Nick: Cairo? Jenny, we are out of time.  
Jenny: I am not leaving until I see what's in that box.  
Chris: It‘s too dangerous and you know it. You're leaving. We're leaving right now.  
Jenny: I did not come this far just to leave with...

Suddenly many camel spiders come from nowhere and crawl towards the intruders. Chris begins to shoot them.

Jenny: Hey! Hey!  
Nick: Cease fire! Vail! Cease fire! They're just camel spiders! They're not even poisonous!  
Chris: Can we please leave?  
Jenny: Are you out of your mind, Vail?  
Nick: What is wrong with you?  
Chris: The thing bit me, Nick! It bit me! I go outside.  
Jenny: No, wait. We need to move the statue and open the box. We can‘t stop here and turn around.  
Chris: Okay, we‘re gonna open the damn box and then I'm leaving! With or without you, I'm leaving!

Nick calls more men and they take the statue and put it near the watchers. Everyone stares at the box.Then Nick raises the lid of the box and sees a sarcophagus made from granite. Jenny begins to examine the sarcophagus.

Jenny: The hieroglyphs are definitely New Kingdom. It appears that the wife of King Menehptre died in childbirth, leaving a sole heir to the throne, a girl called Ahmanet... That's strange, I haven‘t heard anything about her.  
Chris: There‘s no time for reading, let‘s finish this business and go home.

Everything becomes blurred around Nick. He feels like he is in the middle of the desert. It‘s getting hot. He feels slight breeze and hears silent music. He sees a silhouette of a young woman with black hair, turquoise make-up and fingertips. She wears a white dress and looks impressive. Nick sees the back of her dress, then her hand. He can sense her perfume. He can Finally she is close to Nick and he can see her face. She comes closer and whispers.

Ahmanet: _You have set me free. My chosen._  
Jenny: Nick! Nick! Nick!  
Nick realises that he is in the tomb.  
Jenny: Tell Greenway he's gonna send a team to get this thing out of here, or he's gonna have to explain why he left me behind. Do it!

They use army‘s techniques to load the sarcophagus and take it to the helicopter. Jenny takes photos of the drawings and texts in the tomb with her mobile phone.

Soldier: Bishop to Echo, we have visual on a severe sandstorm heading west at angels 12.  
Jenny: Wait, wait, please be careful. This is 4,000 years old.

Everyone gets into two helicopters and heads to Cairo.

Nick: You're welcome, by the way.  
Jenny: How's that?  
Nick: Because I saved your whatever-it-is.  
Jenny: Do you have any idea what this is? The significance of it? An Egyptian sarcophagus far away from the Nile in a unique tomb.  
Nick: Why'd you say 15 seconds?  
Jenny: Why'd I what?  
Nick: You told Greenway that I could mimic all the qualities of human intimacy for 15 seconds. I mean, let me tell you, it was not 15 seconds.  
Jenny: Well, however long it lasted, it wasn't real.  
Nick: I never lied to you about my feelings.  
Jenny: You stole from me.  
Nick: But I didn't lie.  
Jenny: Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?

A soldier stands up and takes a knife. His eyes and skin are pallid.

Greenway: Soldier, what in the living hell are you doing, son?

Greenway comes to a man.

Greenway: Do you hear me talking to you? I said what...

The soldier stabs Greenway and he fells to the floor.

Jenny: Oh, my God!

The soldier begins to walk towards Nick, Chris and Jenny.

Nick: Drop your weapon! Drop it! Put down the weapon! Put it down! Back off!

Nick shoots him. Everyone is in shock.

The helicopter is near Cairo but suddenly starts to shake. A cloud of black crows appears in the horizon. They bombard the vehicles and one of the them crashes. The one with Jenny, Nick and Chris and the sarcophagus remains but it begins to land unexpectedly. Chris jumps out, Nick hugs Jenny and falls so that he would touch the sand with his back and Jenny would not be hurt. The helicopter smashes. Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Policeman: Looks like the trail of wreckage spread across a great deal of yards. Eleven bodies found, no obvious signs of life. Request attendance of ambulance personnel. Over.

After an hour an ambulance takes drowsy Nick, Chris and Jenny and takes them to Cairo. A special car also takes the sarcophagus that remained closed during the accident due to strong ropes.

The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities, a small room in the basement. Two workers with special outfit, masks and gloves surround the sarcophagus, which is placed in the centre. The doors are locked to reduce hazard. They open the lid and see another coffin made from wood with hieroglyphs and a woman‘s face painted on it. They take off the last cover and see remains covered in some bandages. One of the workers takes a photo. Lights of the room turns off and only the light of a street lamp reaches the room through a small window near the ceiling. Scientists are disturbed. Hastily a hand of the mummy rises and workers shout. Another researcher hears cries and comes to the room. He sees two drained dead people. He goes backwards but accidentally stumbles and hits the sarcophagus with his head. Blood starts to run through his temple. He turns around and sees the mummy. He screams and is killed by Ahmanet. Her bones spin in order to get back to the normal place, she wails and jumps out of the window into the street.

Doctors release the trio. They go to a local pub to have some drinks.

News reporter: A United States military helicopter crash-landed near Cairo this evening...  
Jenny: How did we get out of that helicopter? There's not a single scratch on our bodies.  
Nick: Yeah.  
Jenny: Thank you.  
Nick: For what?  
Jenny: You saved my life.  
Nick: You'd have done the same for me.  
Jenny: Listen, I think you should know something. At hospital I analyzed my photos of the sarcophagus. The hieroglyphs say she was named Ahmanet. Chosen to be Egypt‘s next queen. But her thirst for power lead her down a dark path. One that had to be stopped. She made some sort of pact with the god of chaos and violence. Set. Also, the warning is repeated. And then, when I saw those birds, and that sandstorm... You know, I mean... Something is happening. We're alive and I don't know how. I think we've angered the gods.  
Nick: Would you excuse me? I'll be right back.

Nick goes to the back of the building to get fresh air and think about all these events and stories. He is outside in a small street with a dead end in the left. He turns to the right side as something slightly moves there. Silence. A hand of the mummy appears in the light. Ahmanet starts to crawl towards Nick. He tries to open the doors but they do not move. Rats begin to run towards him, they reach him, Nick tries to remove them but falls. Ahmanet comes, adds her hands to Nick‘s head. She tries to connect with Nick. Suddenly she starts to scream and Nick appears in another street, in front of a car. Jenny pulls him on a sidewalk.

Driver: Out of the road!  
Jenny: Nick! What the hell are you doing?  
Nick: Okay, you were right. We've angered the gods.  
Chris: Wait, what?  
Nick: I saw her. The chick in the box.  
Jenny: Ahmanet?  
Nick: That one. The coffin we found.  
Jenny: Sarcophagus.  
Nick: Whatever. There was writing on it.  
Jenny: Hieroglyphics.  
Nick: Jenny, respectfully, I'm not interested in archeological jargon right now.  
Jenny: Yes, sorry.  
Nick: The writing on the box that we took out of the tomb. There was something about a curse on there, wasn't there?  
Jenny: Nick, you've had a concussion.  
Nick: How does that explain that I know what  _Setepai_ means?  
Jenny: That's ancient Egyptian.  
Nick: How do I know that?  
Jenny: You've been in Egypt for months. You heard it, you forgot it.  
Nick: What? No! Why are you backing off from this? I'm telling you. I saw her. She is real.  
Chris: Wait, how could you see her?  
Nick: I saw her in the tomb. And she tried to attack me outside the bar, too.  
Jenny: Nick, what is it?  
Nick: I think you're right. I... I think this is all in my head. We should find the box, look inside, and when I see a 4,000-year-old prune in there... no more curse.  
Jenny: You don't need a sarcophagus, you need a doctor.  
Nick: Don't tell me that you don't wanna see it, too. Your life's work. Come on, Jenny.  
Jenny: …I know where it is.

Very early morning. They go to the museum. Jenny sees a man who is waiting for them.

Tyler: Welcome to the Egyptian Museum. Let me introduce myself. I'm a professor. Archaeology, Egyptology. I’m also a doctor. My name is Colt. Dr. Tyler Colt.  
Jenny: This is sergeant Nick Morton and corporal Chris Vail.  
Tyler: I would like to show you something.

They walk to his cabinet.

Tyler: Forgive the state of things. We had primal information Jennifer provided to go on. Later we examined her photos, translated texts and analyzed writings on the sarcophagus.

He invites them to come closer and look inside the coffin.

Chris: Where’s the corpse?  
Tyler: We have an interesting footage taken in our room of investigation last night.

He plays a video in which the mummy sucks out the life of the workers.

Tyler: Please meet Princess Ahmanet.

They all are in shock.

Chris: She’s… alive.  
Nick: I knew it! I told you!  
Jenny: But how is that possible?

Tyler reveals Ahmanet’s story. Nick sees her in his mind.

Tyler: It appears that this tomb reveals antiquity's darkest secret. A secret erased from history and forgotten to time. Beautiful, cunning, and ruthless.

Ahmanet uses a stick to fight with a man. She bows to the pharaoh.

Tyler: Sole heir to the throne of Egypt. The pharaoh's kingdom would one day be hers to rule without mercy or fear. And Ahmanet would be worshipped as a living god.

Ahmanet stands with her father in front of the pyramids. She enjoys the sun and the wind. She looks at her father who turns to one of women. Ahmanet looks at him with disgust.

Tyler: But Pharaoh had a son. The boy, now, would inherit her destiny.

Nick observes the childbirth. Ahmanet is pushed away by guards. At night she is in a hall without roof. She sits on the ground and leans to a wall. Her body shakes. Suddenly all the torches fade away except the one near the picture of Set.

Tyler: And Ahmanet understood power was not given. It had to be taken. Vowing revenge, she made a choice to embrace evil. Set. The god of disorder. They made a pact.

Ahmanet requests her servants to write on her body Egyptian hieroglyphs from the Book of the Dead and then leave. She puts on a white dress and sits in the centre of the room. She takes a self-made dagger. Its form is similar to a spine. It has a dark red jewel.

Tyler: A pact that would unleash the darkness itself.

Ahmanet cuts her palm and her blood drops into a bowl with milk while she whispers specific words. The flames are disturbed. Crows, which are hanged upside down, move. Ahmanet feels the rush of strength, she leans forward and slowly stretches her arms.

Tyler: Ahmanet was reborn a monster. She was ready to take her vengeance upon humanity. Yet the pact was not complete. She had to exchange life for power.

Pharaoh‘s lover walks in a dark hallway. She stops and turns to one side. At the same moment Ahmanet steps out of the shadow and cuts her throat. The woman slumps. She hears the crying baby. Then Ahmanet comes to the boy‘s room and kills him. After that Ahmanet visits her father. She puts the knife near his throat. He opens his eyes and Ahmanet slaughters him. Blood splashes on her face.

Tyler: But the blood of the king and his family was not enough for Set.

Ahmanet looks at the dagger with concern. Ahmanet invites her most dedicated servants who are willing to make Ahmanet the strongest person alive. They come to a special room. Servants stand in a row. Ahmanet comes to the first one, he bows and Ahmanet stabs her dagger into his stomach. She comes to the second one and thrusts her knife into her servant‘s chest. She does it until ten dead people lie on the floor. Ahmanet‘s face, body and dress are blood-soaked.

Tyler: It remains a mystery what happened later but it is clear that for her sins, Ahmanet was mummified alive, her body carried far from Thebes. There she would remain, condemned to eternal darkness. The Egyptian princess had been erased from the history books. Deliberately.

Nick sees Ahmanet who is wrapped in bandages. She is in the sarcophagus which is carried by men during a storm with lightning in the desert.

Tyler: Because of your actions this ancient power has returned.  
Chris: I know where this is going. We will have to stop her because no one else can do that. Blah, blah. Am I right?  
Tyler: Indeed, Mr. Vail. And this is not a joke.  
Jenny: But we don’t know where she is, what she is planning to do.

Nick sees a hand of Ahmanet. She holds her dagger and goes somewhere.

Nick: The knife. She needs the knife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris: So, we have to take the dagger before her. Am I right?  
Jenny: Yes, but we don’t know where it is. Perhaps in the tomb.  
Nick: No, there was only the coffin. Besides, it would be foolish to leave the dagger with her, ancient Egyptians couldn’t be that stupid.  
Jenny: Tyler, perhaps there a few hints in the tomb? Are you sure you have checked all my photos?  
Tyler: Believe me, there are no clues. But let’s try to think. There was a statue of Horus on her sarcophagus. It means that ancient Egyptians believed that he can stop Ahmanet and secure them. Furthermore, people could trust Osiris and Isis. To my mind, we have to search for a temple that was dedicated to these gods.  
Jenny: Edfu?  
Tyler: No, it was built much later. It may be the Mortuary Temple of Seti I near Abydos where both Osiris and Isis were worshipped.  
Chris: Well, Abydos, here we come.

***

Without any notice Ahmanet gets into the back of a truck and travels to Abydos. Six hours later she is in El Balyana. It is a quiet afternoon. Only two people are in a small street. A man feels that someone is observing them. He commands his wife to move on while he stops and turns around. Ahmanet jumps on him, opens his mouth and absorbs his vitality. The wife stands in in the corner and cannot see her husband. Ahmanet is behind her, she takes a rock and throws it to a woman’s head. The woman falls and Ahmanet takes her life. Then almost half of her skin and organs regenerate. She notices that two teenagers are hiding behind some barrels and are watching her. She begins to run and attacks them. Her skin and organs regenerate although there are many patches without skin. She looks pale. Her skin is bleached. The princess request corpses to rise and they begin to move.

***

Nick, Jenny and Chris stand some hundreds of meters from the entrance of the temple.

Jenny: It‘s closed at the moment. Let‘s go around the temple and see if there are any hints on the outside. And then we will come inside. Somehow.

Jenny and Chris walk away but Nick stares at the opening doors. Ahmanet stands near them and raises her hand.

Ahmanet: _My chosen._

Everything becomes dark. Nick finds himself standing inside the building.

Nick: What the hell? How did I...

He hears something.

Nick: Jenny? Chris? Okay… Stay calm… Ah...

One corpse jumps on Nick, Nick falls. Other cadavers take him and put him on a table. Ahmanet straddles him. She touches chin, checks his teeth, his abdomen, chest. She begins to whisper near his face.

Nick: Okay.  
Ahmanet: _You have set me free. Now you can join me._  
Nick: I'm sorry, what?

Ahmanet smashes the top of a statue near Nick’s head and takes the dagger.

Nick: Oh, God. No, no, no. No, please.

She looks at it. At the same moment Jenny appears in the temple. Ahmanet, Nick and the corpses turn their heads to the intruders.

Nick: Jenny!  
Jenny: Yeah?  
Nick: Run! Run!

Ahmanet puts the dagger on the table and hops of it to come to Jenny. She grips Jenny‘s throat. Jenny tries to hit Ahmanet but the mummy throws her to the wall. She slowly comes to Jenny, grips her again and prepares to take her life. Whereas, Nick beats the corpses, takes the knife and shoves it into Ahmanet‘s back. She screams and releases Jenny. Jenny takes the dagger and Nick pushes Ahmanet. She falls and Nick with Jenny run outside.

Nick: Run, Chris, run! She’s here!

They run to the ambulance, which is parked near the temple, and drive through an enormous garden of palm trees.

Nick: Jenny, you saw that, right?  
Jenny: Where are we going?  
Nick: Away from here. There's a highway up ahead.  
Jenny: How do you know?  
Nick: I know.  
Jenny: Oh, my God. Do you realize what this is?  
Nick: She was gonna drive that thing right through me. But… The stone, it is missing.  
Jenny: What stone?  
Nick: In my vision, I saw that the dagger has a red jewel at the hilt…

They appear near the same temple.

Nick: I drove right back to her. Oh, my God, she's in my head.

Nick stops. Ahmanet starts to walk towards the vehicle.

Chris: Wow, she's hot.  
Jenny: Go, go, go!

They go to the same garden. The corpses try to get into the car and stop them.

Nick: Get it off me! Son of a bitch!

Jenny begins to kick it.

Nick: That's my face! That's my face! That's my face!  
Jenny: Sorry!

Suddenly one corpse grabs the steering wheel and the ambulance turns over. Nick falls before the vehicle stops to move.

Nick: Jenny? Chris?  
Jenny: Nick! Nick!

Ahmanets appears through the fog and slowly walks towards them.

Nick: Okay. All right.

Nick grabs a branch of a tree and prepares to hit Ahmanet.

Jenny: Get her, Nick! Get her! Get her! Kick her ass!

Ahmanet punches Nick and knocks him down. She comes to Jenny, grips the dagger and intends to kill Jenny. Suddenly a lot of policemen come and use harpoons. She is trapped. They shoot darts with poison, capture Ahmanet and send her to an old building of a former factory near Luxor.

Nick, Jenny and Chris take some rest and then visit the building. Ahmanet sits in the centre, her hands and legs are tied with chains. Nick, Jenny and Chris stand in front of Ahmanet, some policemen in the corners. Jenny notices that there are some transparent pipes around the mummy. Silver liquid goes through them into Ahmanet who clearly suffers.

Jenny: What are you doing to her?

Unexpectedly Tyler Colt comes.

Tyler: Embalming her with mercury.  
Nick: What?  
Tyler: At minus 38 degrees the mercury in her veins will solidify, and she should be safe for dissection then.  
Jenny: Dissection? You said that we'd study her.  
Tyler: Yes, but it appears that the only safe way is to implement dissection.  
Jenny: But she's a living witness to a history that we barely know.  
Tyler: She's a threat, Jennifer. She has tried to kill you all. Twice.  
Ahmanet: _You cannot change the fate. The curse for humanity will never be broken. But you can join me._  
Nick: _You murdered your father._  
Ahmanet: _I loved my father with all my heart. I only wanted his love in return._  
Nick: _You killed his wife. Their child._  
Ahmanet: _His mistress, not wife. They were different times._

Everything disappears. Nick stands in the middle of the desert. Ahmanet comes to him.

Ahmanet: The day of returning will soon be upon us.

Nick observes Ahmanet in an ancient palace.

Ahmanet: The world will fall to your desire. We will have power of life over death. And you will have me. I will be your queen. Just give in.

Nick finds himself with Ahmanet in a bed.

Jenny: Nick. Wake up. Wake up.  
Ahmanet: No one cares about you, just as no one cared about me.

She grips his chin.

Ahmanet: It burns.  
Nick: What?  
Ahmanet: Burns!

The dream culminates as Ahmanet begins to scream.

Nick: Stop it! Stop!

Ahmanet sighs. She looks devastated.

Tyler: Fascinating.  
Nick: Mr. Colt, can we talk outside?  
Tyler: Of course, Mr. Morton.

Nick, Chris and Tyler go out of the building. Jenny takes some photos of Ahmanet, looks carefully at the hieroglyphs on her body and tries to translate them. Then she comes near the mummy.

Jenny: _What you have seen… What you must know… I have studied the word of the old gods._

Ahmanet: The "old" gods? Your language is simple. What you truly wish to know is what lies beyond the veil of death. You wish to see what I have seen.  
Jenny: Yes.  
Ahmanet: And you will, when I kill you.

Jenny is upset. She goes outside and joins the men.

Nick: Maybe she didn’t want to kill us. We can’t just torture her and murder. Like Jenny said, she is important for science.

Ahmanet begins to whisper words, a small bug crawls out of her mouth and moves towards one of the policeman who is responsible for the mercury. The bug goes into his ear.

Tyler: Mr. Morton, evil is the shadow that exists just outside our world continuously searching for a way to come in. For a way to become flesh and blood. Either we wait for that day to arrive or we fight it. Ahmanet will claim what she has been denied. She will not stop until she has remade our world into her own.  
Jenny: I have an idea. Come on, we have to find the stone and destroy it.  
Nick: What?  
Jenny: No stone, no possibilities.  
Nick: No rituals... No curse.  
Jenny: Yes. But... it could be anywhere.  
Tyler: We’re in Luxor. The most significant temple complex here is Karnak.

***

Another police officer: Did you just shut down the mercury? Pete?

The first policeman takes an axe and hits electric box. Electricity runs through him. Panic in the building. Ahmanet vomits mercury, breaks the chains. Jumps on a police officer and takes away his life. Then she catches another man and also kills him. Her skin recovers but remains white. She takes the dagger from a table.

Several officers shoot at her but she furiously attacks them.

Tyler: Run! She’s escaped!

Nick, Chris and Jenny begin to run towards the centre of Luxor. Tyler hides near the building. Ahmanet walks outside. A policeman shoots with shotgun at Ahmanet’s face. She falls. Her face is damaged. Yet, she quickly turns to the man, her skin recovers. Ahmanet stands on her feet and slashes the policeman. Then she notices a great deal of police cars and officers near the factory.

Ahmanet: _God of death, bury my enemies. I summon the sands of Egypt!_

Windows break and turn into sand. An enormous cloud of sand is formed. It wipes out barricades and follows Nick and others while destroying the city. Ahmanet traces them and operates the sand. Nick, Chris and Jenny find an abandoned house where they hide from the storm. After a couple of minutes it terminates.

Jenny: Let‘s go, we don‘t have time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ahmanet has been updated in the Chapter 4. It was supposed to be revealed here in the tomb but at the last moment I have changed my mind.

Nick, Chris and Jenny comes to the Karnak. They hide near the entrance and observe the area.

Chris: Alright, Ahmanet isn‘t here. Yet.  
Nick: This temple is enormous. The stone can be anywhere!  
Jenny: Let me think. This complex is mainly dedicated to Amun-Ra, the most important god.  
Chris: And?  
Jenny: So, we need to look for statues of this god. The dagger was also hidden in a statue. I know some statues of the complex but they are giant, it wouldn‘t be logical to hide the jewel in a sculpture. Right?  
Chris: I don‘t know.  
Jenny: Hey, the jewel could be located in one of those muttons. They indeed symbolise Amun-Ra.  
Chris: But there are two rows of them, around twenty in each.  
Jenny: I know. Let me think. Think, Jenny, think. Three was considered as a magical number in ancient Egypt. Let‘s try to break those statues. But we need to be as quick as possible, there are guards.

Nick, Jenny and Chris take hammers from construction site near the temple and run to the muttons. Chris smashes the one on the right and Nick hits the one on the opposite side. Guards shout at them and run towards them. Chris do not find anything in his statue. Whereas Nick moves smithereens and sees a red stone. He takes it and puts it into his pocket. They hide in a group of tourists that passes by and go to the temple. In the middle of the Karnak Nick, Jenny and Chris separate from the group.

Chris: Okay, let‘s break the stone.  
Jenny: Not now, we‘re in the Karnak, a lot of people can see us.  
Nick: Oh shit, she‘s coming.

Everybody turns to the entrance. Ahmanet looks furious. She looks at people and searches for Nick and others.

Ahmanet: Arise, my warriors, and serve me.

The ground begins to shake. Corpses rise and start to run towards Nick and others. Some cadavers attack tourists and kill them. The ground becomes wet because of blood. Chris punches and kicks corpses. Nick takes Jenny‘s hand and they jump into a lake. Several corpses follow them. They swim near a wall. Near the bottom they manage to find a crack with air.

Nick: Are you okay?  
Jenny: I'm scared.  
Nick: Just look at me. We're gonna figure this out. Just...

Nick sees Ahmanet who is behind Jenny. She dives and takes Jenny with her. Nick tries to reach her but he runs out of breath and comes back to take a breath. Then he gets out of the crack and tries to escape from corpses in the water. He manages to do it, gets out of the lake. The warriors disappear as they turn into sand.

Chris: She has Jenny.  
Nick: Where did they go?  
Chris: I guess to the other side of the river.  
Nick: And what is there?  
Chris: The Valley of the Kings.

***

At that time Ahmanet, Jenny and some alive corpses are near the valley. Some people pass by, some look at them,  there are kids who play soccer. A boy kicks a ball which hits Ahamnet‘s thigh. He runs to her, smiles and endeavours to take the ball. Ahmanet blocks his way to the ball with a malevolent grin on her face, takes a rock from the ground and turns to Jenny.

Ahmanet: Kill him.

She raises her hand with the rock.

Jenny: What? No! Absolutely no!  
Ahmanet: Kill him!  
Jenny: He’s just a little boy. He didn’t intend to hit… He didn’t do anything that bad…

Ahmanet releases the rock from her hand. Jenny seems to be relieved. Yet, the princess takes the knife and stabs the kid. She observes the collapsing body and later moves towards the valley.

***

Nick and Chris use boat to get to the west bank of the Nile. It is getting dark. They follow a row of thrown bones that lead them to the tomb of Seti I. They enter the tomb, which is illuminated, and descend deep down. The men approach stairs on the right side.

Nick: Be ready for anything.  
Chris: Wait, listen. You are going to do exactly what she wants or this is gonna get a lot worse for both of us. For Jenny. For everyone.  
Nick: I think everything will be alright.  
Chris: Don’t you understand? You can't run. You can't escape. She's got plans for you, Nick.

Nick and Chris go down and appear in a big hall. Two corpses hold Jenny near a wall. In the center of the room stands Tyler Colt.

Nick: Jenny, are you alright?  
Chris: Colt, what are you doing here?  
Tyler: We are waiting for you.  
Nick: What?  
Tyler: Do you remember that incident when two scientists opened the sarcophagus and were killed? Well, they were not the first people to open the coffin. I was the first. We made a pact with princess Ahmanet. I offered my help. I was the one who assisted Her Majesty in transportation and other details.  
Nick: You sent poor workers to death... Only because of you we could have been killed by her. You've condemned our world!  
Tyler: If she really wanted to kill you, she would have done it immediately.  
Chris: Wait a minute, if you really collaborate with her, why the hell you wanted to kill her with mercury?  
Tyler: Do you really think that mercury could murder her? She is more powerful than you can imagine. That moment was arranged in order to deal with the police and to make an impact on you, Mr. Morton. You can call it a some kind of maneuver. A great show. And I could see that it really worked out as you began to hesitate after that.  
Chris: Now I wish we hadn‘t met him. And had destroyed the knife and the stone before all this shit.  
Tyler: If you can remember, I was the one who told you to go to Seti‘s or the Karnak temple. You wouldn‘t have found them without my directions. Don‘t get offended, Jenny.  
Nick: So, why did you need us?  
Tyler: Well, the princess only knew where the dagger is. In that temple she had to meet you so you would take the dagger and continue to look for the jewel which was the main problem. Ahmanet knew only approximate place. Therefore, Jenny, one of the most professional workers of our museum, helped very much. You know, it‘s much easier to take something from another person than search for yourself. Besides, you have set her free. She is grateful for that and want you to serve her. Perhaps she knows how annoying you are with your desire to stop her, thus she wants to win you over to her side. She wants you to be her right-hand man.  
Nick: So, you did it because you were afraid of your life. That‘s pathetic!  
Tyler: That is not the only reason. You see, I am an archaeologist. I dedicated my life to Egypt and my biggest wish is to see with my own eyes the glory of this ancient civilization. And princess Ahmanet who will very soon become the queen can bring the good old times back. Mr. Morton, the past cannot remain buried forever.

Ahmanet comes to the room and Tyler goes to the corner where he grips Chris’s hands and doesn’t allow him to move.

Ahmanet: It’s over. You cannot stop what has to happen. Give me the jewel.  
Nick: First of all, release Jenny.  
Chris: Hey! What about me?  
Ahmanet: Give it to me.  
Nick: No! Firstly, release my friends.

Nick turns to Jenny and starts to walk towards her. Ahmanet looks at one of the corpses. He takes a knife and slowly begins to cut Jenny’s cheek. Blood begins to drop from her wound. Nick freezes.

Nick: No, stop it! Stop! Don’t do anything to her. Don’t kill her!  
Ahmanet: There are worse fates than death.  
Nick: Like what?

Ahmanet glares at her minions and Tyler. They take Jenny and Chris out of the room.

Nick: No, where are they taking them...

Ahmanet stares at Nick‘s eyes. Nick sees a vision. 

Ahmanet stares at Nick‘s eyes. Nick sees a vision. He once again sees the deaths of the pharaoh and his family. After each death the jewel on the dagger becomes slightly brighter. After the ritual with the servants the stone is very bright. She kneels on the floor, says the final words, holds the dagger and raises it above her. Suddenly, a poisoned arrow is shot into her neck. Ahmanet drops the dagger. Another arrow is shot. She grips her throat and begins to shout. Three temple priests run to her and prevent her from reaching the dagger. They grab her arms and overturn her. Ahmanet screams. The high priest of Amun comes to the room. Ahmanet sits on the ground and other priests hold her. The high priest takes the Book of the Dead, announces the judgement and sentences Ahmanet to the most cruel punishment. Ahmanet looks horrified and wiggles but cannot escape. Some guards come to the hall, put a cloth in her mouth and break the bones of her arms and legs in order to make sure that Ahmanet cannot harm anyone else. At the same time Ahmanet tries to scream, the high priest reads a text that should make Ahmanet weak. Two young guards, who protect the doors that lead to that room, look at each other absolutely frightened. Then priests prepare a bath with palm wine, diverse herbs, spices, myrrh to diminish Ahmanet’s strength. Guards take Ahmanet and put her into the bath. Later they put her on a table and hold her while priests begin to wrap her with bandages. They put her into a coffin and take it out of the palace.

The dream terminates. Nick looks at Ahmanet with fear, he is bewildered.

Ahmanet: Come to me.

Nick looks around.

Nick takes a rock which is near him and begins to run towards Ahmanet. She shifts her head and gives a blow to the side of his head. He falls, blood begins to run from his wound. Ahmanet grips his hair and raises his head.

Ahmanet: It hurts. I know. Let me take the pain away.  
Nick: Bitch...

Ahmanet throws him over a block of stone in the middle of the room. Nick tries to crawl away from her. Ahmanet slowly creeps towards him. Nick stands up and runs towards Ahmanet, she once again punches him and Nick falls.

Ahmanet: Give in to me.

Nick does not stop crawling. Ahmanet frowns, comes close to him, put her hand on the last Nick‘s rib and pushes it up. Nick begins to shout. In one of the upper rooms Jenny and Chris react to the cry, stir but cannot escape. Ahmanet does not stop.

Nick: Please. Please. Okay, I‘ll give you the stone. Please, stop!

Ahmanet stops.

Ahmanet: Give it to me.

Nick takes the jewel out of his pocket and gives it to Ahmanet. She stands up and fixes the stone into the dagger. She sighs. Nick grabs a crowbar from the ground and hits Ahmanet‘s leg. She looks enraged and Nick looks utterly afraid.

Nick: Oh. Uh...

Ahmanet takes the same crowbar and hits Nick‘s leg. Nick shouts. Then she grabs the leg and throws Nick to the other side of the hall. She comes to Nick, Nick grips her hand with the dagger but she grabs his throat and raises him.

Ahmanet: Give in. Give in. Don't blame yourself. You all were always doomed. You couldn‘t do anything. When it's over, you will thank me. I promise.

Ahmanet licks his cheek and grins.

Nick: I'm sorry. We're just never gonna happen. And it's not me. It's you. I would never join or serve such a monster like you.

Ahmanet throws him and he hits the same block of stone. Ahmanet notices that her left palm is empty. She looks at Nick. He holds the dagger in his hand.

Ahmanet: Thief.

Nick holds the dagger upside down, its jewel is turned to the ground, raises it and wants to smash it.

Ahmanet: Wait! Destroy the stone and all is lost. You can be a living god. You can have power of life over death. Give it to me, my chosen. Give it to me, my love.

Ahmanet raises her arm, Nick raises the dagger and it looks like he wants to give it to Ahmanet. Suddenly he moves his arm and hits the jewel to the ground. Ahmanet makes a low sound. The stone splits into smaller parts but does not completely break. It becomes much darker than it was. Nick throws the dagger near Ahmanet. She takes the dagger and looks at the shattered stone. She looks like she is about to cry but her expression quickly alters.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahmanet: You’re a fool. You just needed to give me the dagger. Now you have deteriorated the whole situation. But I still can fix it. Just… promise me your heart.  
Nick: What? No!  
Ahmanet: Your friends will be upset when they hear that you condemned them to death.

Ahmanet pushes her sharp nails into his body. He once again begins to bleed.

Nick: Okay, okay. Don’t touch them. I’ll do anything as you say.  
Ahmanet: Say it.  
Nick: I promise you my heart. Fine?

She grabs Nick and puts him on the block. She uncovers his torso and begins to walk around him.

Ahmanet: If you want to win against death, you have to sacrifice life. A lot of lives.

She jumps on the block, Nick lies below between her legs.

Nick: Jesus, you are going to stab me!  
Ahmanet: Shhh… Don’t worry, I will revive you.

Nick kicks Ahmanet’s leg, she falls to the ground and he runs.

Nick: Run!

Jenny and Chris begins to beat and kick the minions, they become free and try to run outside.

Ahmanet: _Don’t let them run away!_

Corpses and Tyler try to reach them but they are too slow. However, Ahmanet runs faster, she jumps and grabs Chris’s leg. He falls. She quickly hits his head and drags him to the hall below. Nick and Jenny runs out of the tomb and realizes that Chris is left.

Jenny: Where’s Chris?  
Nick: Still there.

Corpses and Tyler come outside and do not allow them to enter the tomb. Meanwhile, Chris recovers. He leans on the wall. Ahmanet stands in front of him.

Ahmanet: You were also in the tomb when I was freed.  
Chris: God, my head... What do you need from me?

Outside Nick attacks Tyler. Corpses hold Jenny, she cannot move. Finally, Tyler receives a stroke from Nick and falls. Jenny kicks one of the corpses and hits another with her elbow. Nick smashes their heads. Jenny with Nick run to save Chris.

Ahmanet: You can save your friends. I can make you a living god. We could rule Egypt as a queen and a king. Just give in to me.  
Chris: I... I...

Everything disappears. Chris is in a desert. Ahmanet looks stunning, her skin is normal. She comes closer.

Ahmanet: Give in. My chosen.

She kisses Chris and begins to unbutton his shirt. She looks into his eyes, puts her hand on his chest. Suddenly Chris feels pain in his heart. The desert is gone. He is in the same tomb, Ahmanet‘s skin is still pale. She holds the dagger which is stuck in Chris‘s chest.

Nick and Jenny enter the hall and gasp.

Blood quickly runs through a wound and his mouth. The jewel becomes very bright. Ahmanet puts her two fingers near the wound, takes some drops of blood and tastes it. She once again kisses Chris and he falls.

Nick: Ok, now you‘re so dead.

Nick hits Ahmanet with his fists but she hits him and Nick flies to the other side of the chamber. Jenny takes the dagger out of Chris and stab it to Ahmanet.

Nick: Jenny, no!

Ahmanet freezes. Her body shakes. She sees a vision of a desert, the Nile, mountains of Egypt. The light of the stone vanishes. Ahmanet feels the rush of might, it runs through her veins.

Nick: So, the ritual is completed. When exactly are you going to make us gods?

Ahmanet grins and turns to Chris.

Ahmanet: _Rise!_

Chris’s body begins to tremble, he slowly stands on his feet. Ahmanet softly touches his face and gives the dagger. He comes closer to Jenny and Nick and intends to kill them.

Nick: Chris, I’m sorry.

Nick punches Chris but he stabs the dagger into Nick’s palm. Nick screams, takes out the dagger. He punches Chris and he falls unconscious.

Jenny: Nick, I have a plan. Be ready.

Nick: For what?

Jenny turns to Ahmanet.

Jenny: Hey, you. You think you are suitable for the throne of Egypt but I believe that ancient Egyptians made a right decision to imprison you.

Ahmanet looks furious.

Jenny: Just look at yourself. You have killed so many people. And you didn’t even try to solve your problems with your father.  
Ahmanet: Don't be naïve. You won't change anything.  
Jenny: Why don’t you want to admit that you just need love. You got the second chance to change your faith. Why don’t you use it as a normal person and try to make our world a better place to live in instead of killing everyone and spreading wrath. Rivers of blood can’t quench your thirst. What would your mother say if she was alive?

Ahmanet is confused but she manages to avoid showing her emotions.

Ahmanet: Enough!

Jenny takes the crowbar from the ground and throws it at Ahmanet.

Jenny: Run!

Jenny and Nick run out of the tomb. It is already morning and the sun is up.

Nick: So, this was your plan? Just talk with her and then throw something at her?  
Jenny: It was plan A. Now, plan B.

Jenny and Nick pass many tourists and reach the Mortuary Temple of Hatshepsut. Ahmanet follows them. Ahmanet stops in the middle of the group. Nick, Jenny and Ahmanet are separated by a few hundred meters. She raises her hands. A lot of crows gather and injure people that stand around her. Some crows violently use their beaks as axes, some pule out eyes of humans. Eventually, they rise and lives of tourists float like some kind of transparent liquid into the air above the princess. Then the liquid drops immediately on her and washes her greyish body. She regains normal colour of skin. Tourists fall dead.

Nick: Damn! So, what are we gonna do now?  
Jenny: I‘ve remembered the hieroglyphs on her body. They are from the Book of the Dead. I mean, a couple of sentences. Perhaps others are from the lost part of the text because I don‘t know them. If she really used spells from there to gain power, maybe they could take it away.  
Nick: Okay, let‘s do it.  
Jenny: I‘m afraid at first we have to weaken her somehow.

Jenny and Nick stare at Ahmanet. Grey clouds cover the blue sky. It becomes dark.

Ahmanet: _Die._

Lightning strikes in both sides of Ahmanet and with each strike comes closer to Nick and Jenny.

Nick: Shit! Move!

They begin to run, one strike of bolt follows Nick, another follows Jenny. They cannot stop running. They split. They are almost out of breath.

Jenny: I have an idea. Run to her.  
Nick: What?!  
Jenny: Trust me!

Ahmanet observes the execution. She stands near the temple between two enormous blocks of stone. Jenny and Nick runs towards her from different sides. Lightning is closer to them. Finally, they are in different sides of Ahmanet. They reach blocks, jump on them and switch sides while the lightning hits the gap between the blocks. It hits Ahmanet. The lightning stops. Jenny and Nick look at Ahmanet. She falls on her knees and looks frightened. She breathes heavily, some signs on her body light up and again become black.

Nick: Jenny, quickly, read the text.

Jenny takes out some papers where the hieroglyphs are written. Ahmanet stands on her feet and runs towards Nick. Jenny starts to read and the hieroglyphs on Ahmanet‘s body become golden when Jenny says them. Ahmanet attacks Nick, he is carried away but Jenny finishes reading and all signs become lit. Everyone freezes.

Jenny: Hail to Amun-Ra, Lord of the thrones of the earth, the oldest existence, heaven, support of all things. Deliver us from evil!

The hieroglyphs turn into black signs again. Nothing happens. Ahmanet looks at her body, grins and once again attacks Nick. She hits him but this time Nick remains in his place as her blow is not that strong. Horror takes over her face. The ray of light appears in the sky.

Jenny: Quickly, hold her!

Nick grabs Ahmanet, puts her on a block and holds her throat. She moves and tries to escape but the ray of light reaches her and sucks life out of her. At first, it takes away her natural colour of skin. Then she turns into drained body. The grey clouds disappear.

Jenny: I can‘t believe. We've made it. It worked!

Nick and Jenny laugh. Then Jenny grabs Nick’s head and kisses him.

Jenny: We’ve saved the world.  
Nick: Well, there’s still a problem.

They go to the tomb. Jenny reads a text from the book and resurrects Chris. The police arrives and arrests Tyler. Jenny gives the dagger to workers of the museum.

Chris: What happened?  
Jenny: We did it.  
Nick puts his hand on Jenny’s shoulder.  
Nick: We defeated her.  
Chris: Thank God. By the way, I'm really glad to be here. I mean, thank you for bringing me back to life and everything. But what are we going to do now?  
Jenny: I’ve heard that archaeologists have found a mysterious sarcophagus in Alexandria.  
Nick: Come on, my friends. Where's your sense of adventure?  
Chris: Oh, no.

Three friends go out of the valley and disappear in the horizon.

***

Night at a hotel in Cairo. Nick sleeps in a bed with Jenny. He again sees Ahmanet in a desert. She comes closer to him and walks around him. She stops near him.

Ahmanet: _The condemned one._

She takes her dagger, puts its blade on Nick’s cheek and slices it leaving a trail of blood on his face. Nick wakes up and realizes that he indeed has a newly made scar on his left cheek.

***

THE END

The primal idea in this chapter was to make an interesting conversation between Jenny and Ahmanet but in the end I have realized that the mummy should be quite silent and use short sentences. Then every response, every word from her seems to be more mysterious.

Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it. It has been a very exciting experience for me to write this script. I cannot wait to see other movies of the Dark Universe. Perhaps I will create my own second part of the Mummy. Only time will tell :) Also, do not forget to leave your comments and tell me what you think about it. All suggestions are welcome!


End file.
